1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a snare drum strainer. More specifically, the invention allows a person to mount one brand of snare drum strainer on another brand of snare drum in place of an antifriction drum strand tensioner or a drum strand tensioner.
2. Background of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a snare drum strainer for use during the playing of a snare drum. More particularly, this invention relates to attaching or fastening one brand of snare drum strainer to a different brand of snare drum without modifying the different brand of snare drum's shell or the snare drum strainer.
The operation of a snare drum can be a frustrating experience, especially when the Anti-Friction Drum Strand Tensioner Snare tension adjustment mechanism doesn't have the capability to adjust the tension to the desired sensitivity. Complicating this frustration is the design of aftermarket snare drum strainers that utilize different spacing for the fasteners to secure them to the drum. Furthermore, the weight of such a device is of importance to both the sound of the drum and its sensitivity, and the weight of the drum itself due to portability concerns.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,098 to Lombardi. Those familiar with the art will realize that this device will choke the sound of the drum due to its inherent design characteristics. Furthermore, the bulky design increases the weight of the drum.
Other proposed devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,442 to Lombardi also choke the sound of the drum. Also, due to the intricate nature of this device, weight becomes an issue as well as the bulk of the device.
Other proposed devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,875 to Lombardi also choke the sound of the drum. Also, due to the intricate nature of this device, weight becomes an issue as well as the bulk of the device. Furthermore, the intricacies of this design are prone to breakage, thus causing the device to fail all together.
Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,982 to Hoshino are of a design that is bulky and prone to breakage due to design flaws. Furthermore this design will choke the sound of the drum.
Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,053 to Nickel are of an acceptable design but offer no convenient method to attach to the drum. Glue and/or adhesives would offer no secure attachment to the drum. Velcro would not offer secure attachment to the drum.
Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,877 to Nickel are of an acceptable design but offer no convenient method to attach to the drum. Glue and/or adhesives would offer no secure attachment to the drum. Velcro would not offer secure attachment to the drum.
Other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,978 to Dorfman are of an acceptable design but offer no convenient method to attach to the drum. Glue and/or adhesives would offer no secure attachment to the drum. Velcro would not offer secure attachment to the drum.
Some proposed devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,547 to Chen, use a slot to fasten the device to the drum which will eventually allow slipping of the device and will require constant re-adjustment of the entire device, creating even more frustration. Furthermore, this design will cause the sound of the drum to be choked.
Other proposed devices allow for constant slipping of the tension adjustment.